Dawn of a New Day
by JediMara77
Summary: Qui-Gon Jinn's death changes Anakin Skywalker's life forever. Written for the 2011 TFN Death Challenge. Qui-Gon, Anakin, Obi-Wan, Vader.


**Title:** Dawn of a New Day  
**Author:** JediMara77  
**Characters:** Qui-Gon Jinn, Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Darth Vader  
**Timeframe:** Three years post _The Phantom Menace_, then later  
**Genre:** Angst, Supernatural  
**Disclaimer:** Plaid shirt blah blah blah  
**AU Note:** In this universe, Qui-Gon survived the duel with Darth Maul and took Anakin as his apprentice.  
**Author's Note:** This story was written for the 2011 Death Challenge. My assignment: Crush Qui-Gon to death. Also, please note that I have never written these characters before, so any constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated.  
**Acknowledgments:** This fanfiction was somewhat inspired by the lore of the character Arthas Menethil from the Warcraft universe, specifically the novel _Arthas: Rise of the Lich King_ by Christie Golden. While this fanfiction does not directly follow the events of the Warcraft universe, I was inspired by the concept and thought it only prudent to acknowledge that inspiration here.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

"Do you sense anything, Padawan?" Qui-Gon Jinn asked the twelve-year-old boy beside him.

Anakin Skywalker shook his head, his still growing padawan braid swinging like a tree in the breeze. "No, Master," he replied, his voice a mixture of frustration and apology.

Such was Anakin's tone most days, Qui-Gon mused. The boy was strong in the Force; that much had been obvious since the first time Qui-Gon had laid eyes on him. Throughout Anakin's apprenticeship, he had grown smarter, and stronger, but he had also become even more inquisitive than he'd been as a slave on Tatooine.

Suppressing a smile, Qui-Gon entered the cave in front of him, reaching out his arm to his apprentice. The blond boy fell into step beside his master.

"Can you tell me again what we're looking for, Master?" Anakin asked for about the twenty-ninth time.

"Certainly," Qui-Gon responded. "We are looking for a crystal that is very powerful in the Force."

"So we can take it back to the Council?" Anakin asked.

Qui-Gon shook his head. "No, Padawan, I told you. The crystal needs to remain here, well-protected."

"But why? If it's so powerful, why can't we take it with us?"

"It is very strong in the Dark Side. For a long time, the Jedi have heard rumors of such an artifact existing. The Council wants us to investigate, and return with our findings. Then they will determine a course of action."

Anakin sighed and kicked the ground as they walked deeper into the cave. "I don't see why we even had to come here, then," he muttered. "It seems like a waste of time."

At this, Qui-Gon stopped and placed his hand on his apprentice's shoulder. Anakin was a very good boy, but he had many qualities that gave Qui-Gon pause. Qui-Gon didn't mind that Anakin constantly questioned; everyone knew that the Jedi Master himself was known to outwardly disagree with the Council, even on the matter of training Anakin. No, it was the fact that Anakin seemed to refuse to listen to the Living Force. He was impetuous and constantly looking toward the future, and never recognized when a rule or order was given out of care. Anakin wanted to disobey just for the sake of causing trouble, not because he felt it was the right thing to do, as it was with Qui-Gon.

Still, Qui-Gon believed him to be the Chosen One, and he would train Anakin to the best of his ability. He would push and test the boy, as no other master would dare, because that is what such a padawan needed.

Anakin stared up at his master with inquisitive and frustrated blue eyes. Although he had grown much in the past three years, he was still dwarfed by Qui-Gon's impressive height. Qui-Gon gave him a smile before speaking. "What do I always tell you, Padawan?"

Anakin sighed. "To listen to the Living Force, Master."

"And what does the Living Force tell you now?"

The boy closed his eyes, and Qui-Gon could feel him reaching into the universe around him. He felt a swell of pride, seeing how powerful the boy had become in the Force in such a short amount of time.

"It tells me to listen to my Master," Anakin deadpanned. Hesitantly, he opened an eye, as if he was afraid that Qui-Gon would scold him for cracking a joke in the middle of a lesson. But instead Qui-Gon smiled.

"And yet you still refuse to eat your vegetables and stay up past your bedtime to play hologames under your covers."

Anakin's eyes widened in shock, and his mouth opened and closed as he tried to deny Qui-Gon's accusation. The older man chuckled and pulled the boy into a hug. "Don't try to tease your Master, Anakin. Remember, I was once your age. Now, tell me, what does the Force say to you?"

Anakin once again closed his eyes. "It tells me that this place is very dangerous. That I should trust my instincts but be cautious."

Qui-Gon nodded. "Very good. Very good. Come."

They continued further into the cave. Stretching out into the Force for himself, Qui-Gon could feel a swell of dark energy coming from the large cavern that was just coming into view. He instantly knew that the rumors had been correct, that the crystal did indeed exist. And that it was very powerful, and very dangerous.

Before they even stepped into the cavern, Qui-Gon saw the red crystal. It sat on top of a pillar that reached about halfway to his height. Even though they had glowrods out and powered on, Qui-Gon knew that the crystal was glowing brightly enough to illuminate the entire room.

It was beautiful, and it whispered to him.

But Qui-Gon knew better.

Anakin instinctively stepped forward towards the crystal. "Wow," he breathed. "Is that it?"

"I believe so, Padawan," Qui-Gon replied. He glanced at the boy, taking in his enraptured expression. "What do you think?"

Anakin met his master's gaze. "It feels…very strong."

"And?"

Anakin turned back to the crystal, stepping forward again. "And very powerful."

Qui-Gon nodded. "It is—in the Dark Side, remember that. Not all power is good." Turning his attention away from his apprentice, Qui-Gon took the comlink off his belt. "Obi-Wan, come in?"

His old padawan answered immediately. "I'm here, Master. Did you find it?"

Qui-Gon smiled. Even after three years of being a Jedi Knight, Obi-Wan Kenobi still insisted on calling him Master. He had confronted Obi-Wan about it once right after he had been Knighted, and Obi-Wan respectfully stated that as long as he drew breath, Qui-Gon Jinn would remain his master. Again Qui-Gon felt a surge of pride at what a wonderful man Obi-Wan had become.

"Yes, Obi-Wan, we found it. I'm transmitting our location."

"I will be right there, Master," Obi-Wan replied. Qui-Gon stretched out in the Force and could feel his former padawan travelling across the nearby mountainside. They had split up to search the many caves, wanting to find the crystal as quickly as possible before the weather forced them to postpone their search. Qui-Gon had wanted even more Jedi Knights to be assigned to this mission, but as the Council was against it in the first place, he knew he should be grateful that they had even agreed to let Obi-Wan come along.

Placing the comlink back on his belt, Qui-Gon turned back to his apprentice, who had crept dangerously close to the crystal. "Anakin!" he barked.

The boy jumped, placing his hand behind his waist. "I wasn't doing anything, Master!"

"I know, Padawan. But you mustn't touch the crystal. Remember what I told you—it is _very_ strong in the Dark Side."

Anakin frowned. "I don't sense the Dark Side."

"Because it does not wish to be sensed. It only wants you to sense power. That is the trap, you see."

The frown deepened. "I don't understand."

"I know that you don't, but for now, you only need to listen. Understanding will come later."

...

_Anakin…_

He jumped, turning around, searching for the person who had called his name. But other than his master, nobody was to be found in the cavern.

_Anakin…_

He heard it again, stronger this time, coming from the direction of the crystal. He faced it, blinking rapidly. Had the crystal…had the crystal just _spoken_ to him?

No…he was only imagining things.

Shaking his head, he followed Qui-Gon around the room, as his master examined some of the glyphs on the wall and the other artifacts in the cavern. But the crystal continued to hold all of Anakin's attention. Finally, he could take it no longer. He walked towards the crystal, stopping several meters away from it, so Qui-Gon would not think he was trying to touch it. And he wouldn't—he just wanted to look at it.

That's all.

He stood completely still, staring at it intently, even as its luminosity threatened to blind him. And then he heard the voice again.

_Anakin Skywalker…we know who you are…_

Anakin's eyes widened. That had _definitely_ come from the crystal.

He opened his mouth to reply, but remembering his master nearby, he quickly stopped himself from speaking. Slowly, trying to remain inconspicuous, he glanced over his shoulder. Qui-Gon was still paying him no mind. He tried to figure out how to respond to the crystal, and then it hit him. He was a Jedi.

Opening himself to the Force, he thought, _I am Anakin._

He felt a swell of happiness coming from the crystal. _The Chosen One,_ it whispered. _You have finally come. We have been waiting._

Anakin realized that the crystal had referred to itself as "we." _Who are you?_ he asked.

_We are you. We are the Force. We are everything._

_That…that doesn't really answer my question,_ Anakin replied.

_You do not need to understand. You only need to listen._

Anakin tensed, realizing that those were the words that Qui-Gon had spoken to him so many times. Except Qui-Gon had always promised that, one day, he would learn enough to understand. This voice made no such promise.

He started to feel uneasy, and took a few steps away from the crystal. _Do not go, Anakin Skywalker,_ it pleaded. _We have been waiting a long time for this moment._

Anakin couldn't tear himself away. The power was so strong…

_What do you want?_ he whispered.

_We do not want anything from you, young Skywalker. You only need to take what is rightfully yours._

Anakin stared blankly for a moment, then realization hit him. _But Qui-Gon—but my Master told me not to touch the crystal._

_He told you to trust in the Force._

That _was_ true…but he didn't think this was the Force talking to him. This didn't feel like when Anakin had been flying his podracer, or when he was going through lightsaber drills, or when he was meditating. Those times, he always heard the Force speaking to him in tiny whispers, filling his soul with light. When he opened himself up to the Force even more, the whispers became louder, pointing him in the right direction.

This voice…this did not come from the Force. This was its own entity.

Anakin backed away again, fear and apprehension rising up inside of him. _I don't think I should be talking to you._ He turned away from the crystal.

_No!_ Against his will, Anakin was ripped back to face the crystal. It seemed to glow even brighter, its power growing even stronger this close to the Chosen One. _We are yours to command, Anakin Skywalker. You only need to take us._

_He said not to touch it…_

_What harm would such a tiny thing do?_ it whispered. _Think of the power, Anakin…you can free the slaves…free your mother…don't you think of her? Don't you wonder if she has been sold back to the Hutts? If she has been forced to do hard labor? If she has been forced to fulfill some man's depraved fantasies—_

_Stop it!_ Anakin yelled. He squeezed his eyes shut, but it didn't matter—the visions were overtaking him now. He felt sick.

_You are the only one who can stop it, Anakin. You are the Chosen One. You are more powerful than all the Jedi, and that is why they fear you. Yes, even your master. But you are better than them. Come, and show them what true power really is. It is yours to take, if you want it._

His fists clenched at his sides, but Anakin couldn't resist any longer. The whispers were too strong…too seductive. He was just a boy.

And he wanted power.

He snapped open his eyes and reached out his hand.

The crystal jumped to his palm, and Anakin felt a surge of strength flow through him. At first it felt wonderful, as if he could do anything that he desired. He could go home and free his mother. He could find Padme and finally talk to her again. He could make the Jedi Order do what he wanted.

Anakin smiled, feeling the power inside of him…and then he heard loud, menacing laughter.

_You have done well, Anakin Skywalker._

Then the ground began to quake.

...

Qui-Gon's lightsaber was ignited and in his grip before he even turned to face his padawan. Without having to look, he realized what had happened.

Anakin's face was full of panic and he opened his palm, dropping the crystal to the ground. "I'm sorry!" he gasped. "I'm sorry! I just wanted to touch it! I just wanted to see what happened! I didn't realize!"

Qui-Gon was already at his side, doing his best to calm the boy. "No time for that now, Padawan. Let's get out of here." Grabbing the boy's arm, he rushed out of the cavern before the ceiling caved in behind him, blocking the entrance. As they raced through the long, twisting cave, Qui-Gon's heart felt heavy. He had known that Anakin would be tempted, yet he had allowed the boy to come on this mission. He had hoped that Anakin would listen not only to him, but also to the Force around him.

Qui-Gon shook his head. As he had said, there was no time for that now. Besides, he did not regret giving Anakin the freedom of choice. That was what all beings deserved.

Especially his padawan.

...

Anakin raced side-by-side with his master, guilt and panic rising up inside of him. The cave was collapsing as they ran, threatening to crush them at a moment's notice. Anakin tried to ignore the guilt and focus only on running. He would make up for his mistake later.

But then he realized that Qui-Gon was no longer beside him, and he feared that there would not be a later.

...

"Master!" Anakin rushed to his side, taking Qui-Gon's hand in his.

Qui-Gon groaned, reaching out to the Force for strength, but it was to no avail. The ground underneath him had cracked, tripping him; at the same time the ceiling had collapsed, flattening him under an immense pile of rock. His entire lower body and torso were trapped.

Qui-Gon knew that, with enough time, he would be able to use the Force to move or crush the rocks, but there wasn't enough time. The entire ceiling was coming down, and it would trap Anakin as well if he didn't move fast enough. The Jedi Master felt a pang of immense sadness, but he would do what needed to be done. It was the Will of the Force.

"You have to leave, Anakin," Qui-Gon gasped. "The ceiling…there's no time…go!"

"No, Master! I have to help you! We can move the rocks!"

"There's…no time…not powerful enough…go…"

Anakin shook his head, tears streaming down his face. This was _his_ fault! He had listened to the crystal! He had gotten scared and dropped it! If he had kept it, he would still have its power…he would be strong enough to move the rocks—

Qui-Gon reached up to wipe the tears from his face. "No, Anakin," he whispered. "That is the way…of the Dark Side. Remember, Padawan…to trust the Force. You are strong. You will become a great Jedi…but beware the Dark Side…"

"Don't go, Master!" Anakin screamed.

"It is the Will of the Force, Padawan…"

_"I don't care!"_

Qui-Gon's eyes widened in sadness, and also regret. "I'm sorry, Anakin. Tell Obi-Wan that I love him…and may the Force be with you..."

With that, the Jedi Master reached out his arm, _pushing_ Anakin through the entrance to the cave, just as the ceiling caved in entirely.

...

Obi-Wan stumbled as his heart was seemingly ripped through his chest. He keeled over, resisting the urge to heave, and suddenly realized what he had just felt. "No!" he screamed.

Using the Force to augment his speed, he crossed the mountains, heading towards the coordinates that Qui-Gon had sent. The wind was whipping and the snow was blinding, but that did not slow him.

He finally stopped when he came to the cave and saw Anakin kneeling outside, openly wailing. His agony was obvious through the Force.

Qui-Gon was not with him.

Obi-Wan rushed to the boy and placed his arm on his shoulder. "Anakin? Anakin!" The boy refused to open his eyes, still rocking back and forth, moaning words that sounded like "it's all my fault!"

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan put all the Force behind the word, and the boy finally responded. "What happened?" he asked, forcing himself not to cry in front of the boy.

The story came in short bursts, interrupted by screams and bouts of crying. Obi-Wan listened as best he could, doing his best not to show any emotion. When it became clear that Anakin could no longer talk, he stood up, pulling the boy with him.

"We can't leave him here!" Anakin screamed.

"It's too dangerous, Anakin," Obi-Wan replied, his own voice starting to break with sadness. "We have to go."

"But Qui-Gon…"

"He would want us to go. Come on, Anakin."

Reluctantly, Anakin let himself be pulled to his feet. The two Jedi trekked down the mountain, heading towards better weather and their ship.

It wasn't until they had finally left the planet that Obi-Wan allowed himself to collapse into his seat, the grief at losing his former master finally hitting him in the heart. But still, he forced himself not to cry in front of Anakin.

Hesitantly, the boy spoke up, his voice tinged with embarrassment that he was even thinking of himself at such a time: "What will happen to me now?"

Obi-Wan turned to meet the boy's gaze. He had grown strangely fond of Anakin over the past few years, even after his initial twinge of jealousy at Qui-Gon's eagerness to train the boy. After defeating the Sith Lord on Naboo, Qui-Gon had argued that Obi-Wan had long been ready for Knighthood, and his success over the Dark Side had only further proved his readiness. Obi-Wan remembered fondly the look of pride on Qui-Gon's face when Yoda had conferred on him the level of Jedi Knight. Afterward, he still travelled with Qui-Gon when the occasion called, and had helped as much as he could in Anakin's training, even though he had no desire to take on a padawan of his own any time soon.

But circumstances had changed, and the Council had been urging Obi-Wan to take an apprentice for over a year. Now, it seemed that the Force had intervened.

Obi-Wan heaved a heavy sigh. "I will petition the Council to allow me to take over your training," he said. "I believe that they will accept with little argument."

Anakin's eyes widened in disbelief. "You…you would take me as your apprentice?" he whispered.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Well…I thought you didn't want a padawan."

"I thought I didn't…but it's what Qui-Gon would have wanted." He met Anakin's gaze. "It's what I want to do. It feels right…in the Force."

Obi-Wan had expected his words to bring a smile to Anakin's face, but instead he turned away, blinking tears from his eyes.

...

The next seven days passed by in a rush. When they returned to Coruscant, Obi-Wan immediately reported Qui-Gon's death to the Jedi Council. He explained what had happened, and the Council also questioned Anakin on his involvement in Master Jinn's death. Anakin was honest and showed remorse, and everyone in the room could feel his deep regret for his actions. They gave him punishment for disobeying his master, but that was it. Obi-Wan decided to wait to bring up the topic of Anakin's training, wanting to put Qui-Gon to rest first.

Even though there was no body, a traditional funeral was held, attended by all the Jedi on Coruscant. Many Jedi approached Obi-Wan to offer their condolences, knowing that he had once been Qui-Gon's padawan. Even Qui-Gon's old master, Count Dooku, and Chancellor Palpatine had contacted the Council to express their deep regret.

Everyone doted on Anakin too, of course, although the boy did not seem to get any satisfaction at the number of Jedi who thought so highly of his master. He remained sullen, forlorn, throughout the funeral and into the night.

The following day Obi-Wan approached the Council with his proposal to take over Anakin's training. The majority of the members were very pleased that Obi-Wan had changed his opinion on taking an apprentice. Master Yoda and Master Windu, however, expressed concern that such a drastic change in the boy's training would be extremely detrimental to his development. They also expressed belief that Anakin needed a more experienced Master. But after a vote, the Council approved Obi-Wan's proposal, and Anakin Skywalker officially became his apprentice.

The remainder of the week was spent moving Obi-Wan's sparse belongings into his old quarters and familiarizing himself with Qui-Gon's training schedule. He was already familiar with Qui-Gon's methods, of course, but he wanted the transition to be as smooth as possible for Anakin, which was also why Obi-Wan had decided to move into his old quarters. It disturbed him at first, living in the room that had once been his old master's, but it also soothed him to feel a remnant of Qui-Gon's presence in the Force.

Anakin remained withdrawn, hardly talking, a stark contrast to his normal exuberant self. Obi-Wan didn't push him to talk or open up, knowing that when he wanted to, he would speak.

Finally, a week after Qui-Gon's death, he did just that.

They were nearing the end of their evening meal when Anakin suddenly put his fork down. "I miss Qui-Gon," he whispered without preamble.

Obi-Wan nodded sadly. "I do, too."

"He shouldn't have died," Anakin continued softly.

"It was the Will of the Force," Obi-Wan countered.

"No," Anakin said sharply before Obi-Wan had even finished his words. "It _wasn't_ the Will of the Force."

Obi-Wan started to argue, but something in Anakin's face told him to stop, that this was something that Anakin needed to express. He merely nodded, encouraging him to continue.

Anakin looked down at his hands, clasped on top of the table, his face beginning to twist in anger. "I lied to you, Master." He paused, as if he expected a reprimand, but Obi-Wan remained silent, so Anakin continued. "I touched the crystal even though Qui-Gon told me not to, but not just because I was curious. I…heard something."

"You heard something?" Obi-Wan asked in disbelief.

"Yes."

"From the Force?"

Anakin met Obi-Wan's gaze. "No," he whispered. "It wasn't from the Force. It was something else. Something dark. It told me that I was powerful. It said that they had been waiting for me."

"They?"

"It wouldn't say who they were. They kept whispering…saying that I had power…that the power was mine to take. So I took it."

"Anakin, I can sense that you believe that you heard something—"

Anakin's fork went flying across the room. He jumped up from the table, slamming his fist and flipping his chair to the ground. Obi-Wan flinched, expecting the table to go next, but remained seated.

"I heard something!" Anakin screamed. "I know that I heard it! Don't you doubt me, Obi-Wan!"

Now Obi-Wan stood, reaching out his hand to calm his new padawan. "Okay, Anakin. Tell me what you heard."

"I told you," the boy answered, practically seething with rage. "It called to me and I wasn't strong enough to resist it. I called the crystal to me because I wanted the power! I wanted to save my mother! I wanted to make people listen to me, and do what I wanted! And _I killed Qui-Gon!_"

Obi-Wan took a deep breath, trying to remain calm, thinking desperately of what to say. "Anakin," he started, "Qui-Gon chose to save you. It was his decision. You didn't kill him."

"But it was my fault! If I hadn't touched the crystal, he wouldn't have died. Qui-Gon _knew_ that I wouldn't be able to resist, do you know that? I felt it! He told me not to touch it, but he knew that I would, and he didn't do anything to stop me!"

"I doubt that's true, Anakin—"

"It _is_ true!" Anakin yelled. "I felt it! Look into the Force, Obi-Wan—you know that it's true, too! Qui-Gon was always letting me make mistakes, thinking that would make me learn better, instead of just ordering me to do what he wanted! And look what happened—I got him killed!"

Obi-Wan shook his head vigorously. "No, Anakin. You didn't kill Qui-Gon."

Suddenly Anakin's eyes flashed, and this time the table did flip over onto the ground. It hit the ground with a loud smash, but still Obi-Wan did not move. "Maybe you're right! Maybe _I_ didn't kill Qui-Gon! He got himself killed! He could have ordered me to stay at the Temple, or he could have ordered me to stay away from the crystal, or he could have ordered me to stay outside the cave. He could have ordered me to do anything and then he wouldn't have died! He was a fool to trust me!"

"Anakin…" Obi-Wan trailed off in disbelief, unable to believe that the adolescent boy in front of him was capable of such incredible anger. It took all of his strength in the Force not to start shaking visibly. "Anakin…Qui-Gon was a grown man, capable of making his own decisions. He believed in free will. He believed in the Will of the Force. It was against his nature to make any sentient being act against its desires, and you know that."

"And look what good that did! It got him killed! If he had just made me do what he wanted, he would still be alive!"

"You don't know that, Anakin—"

_"Yes I do!"_ Anakin's fists clenched into fists, and Obi-Wan had to brace himself from the anger he felt through the Force. It was incredible.

And scary.

Anakin met his new master's eyes again. "Master Qui-Gon was stupid to trust me and got himself killed. He should have made me do what he wanted. Kriff the Will of the Force."

It took every ounce of Obi-Wan's training not to slap the boy across the face. For long seconds the two Jedi stared at each other in anger; one raging like fire, the other as cold as ice.

Obi-Wan closed his eyes and counted to ten. When he opened them, Anakin was still staring at him, but, as if he realized what he had just said, he suddenly looked incredibly regretful.

And incredibly scared.

Obi-Wan was not swayed by Anakin's expression. "Padawan, go to your room," he whispered. "Do not come out until I tell you to do so. That is an order."

Anakin blinked away sudden tears, but did not argue. "Yes, Master."

It wasn't until much later that Obi-Wan realized Anakin had responded unquestioningly…to his order.

.

.

.

.

.

...

.

.

.

.

.

The figure in black stood alone, a stark contrast to the white landscape around him. Snow whipped around his body, but he paid it no mind.

For ten years the wall of rock in front of him had prevented others from entering the cave and searching for the legendary crystal, but for Darth Vader, Dark Lord of the Sith, such things were inconsequential. He had returned to the cave to claim his prize.

And so he would.

Reaching out his hand, Vader called the Force into him. With a surge of power, the first layer of rock collapsed into nothingness. The rest soon followed. Striding purposefully into the cave, Vader continued to smash all that lay between him and his goal.

It was easy, so incredibly easy for him to do this, when he answered the call of the Dark Side.

After mere moments, he passed the spot where Qui-Gon Jinn had fallen. Vader had not expected to find a body, and he was not surprised. It was as if the Jedi Master had never existed. Vader laughed to himself; how fitting that was.

How fitting indeed.

Vader entered the cavern; the crystal was exactly where Anakin Skywalker had left it a lifetime ago. It glowed brightly in the darkness of the cave. Even through his machinated vision, it was incredibly beautiful.

Once again Vader heard the seductive whispers of the darkness, and this time he was strong enough to answer. Reaching out leather-clad fingers, Vader opened himself to the Dark Side and called the crystal to his hand. The ground immediately began to shake, but this time Vader tightened his grip. As quickly as it had begun, the shaking stopped. It was not his desire for the cave to collapse, so it would not.

Vader smiled. With a satisfying _crack_ the crystal shattered in his hand, pulverized into oblivion. Not even ruby dust remained.

The power that rushed into his body was intoxicating, and Vader welcomed it—he craved it. He was not afraid; it was his right to hold such power. He had been born from the ashes on the shores of Mustafar to rule the galaxy with an iron fist.

And so he would.

Qui-Gon Jinn had allowed Anakin Skywalker the freedom of choice. The deluded Jedi Master had refused to defy the Will of the Force, even to save himself from death.

Darth Vader, Dark Lord of the Sith, would not make the same mistake.

For he was the Chosen One. And the Force would bend to his Will.

It was night by the time the Dark Lord finally emerged from the cave, but that did not matter.

A new day would soon be dawning.


End file.
